From Me to You
by Singing Muse
Summary: I was bored, so I made two oneshots about how Zack and Aerith felt about each other. Sorry, I'm not good with oneshot summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I was in the mood for some Zack/Aerith fluff. Don't judge me. **

**From Zack to Aerith.**

**Twenty-three Wishes**

You said you had twenty-three wishes

And I said 'write them down so I won't forget.'

I promised I'd grant all twenty-three,

But I ended up breaking all of them along with your heart.

I promised to come see you when I came back

But I didn't make it to the threshold

I promised I'd call you back after everything was taken care of

But my cell phone broke before I could dial your number

I promised to show you the sky

But I flew into it without you instead.

I bet you hate me,

My pretty flower girl.

Did you think I ran off with another chick and left you behind?

Did you twirl around with a bright smile on your face

Every time you heard those church doors open?

Or when you heard heavy boots hit against the old wooden floor?

Did you take that ribbon I bought you and throw it on the ground

Thinking I had forgotten about you all these years?

'Cause I never did.

Through the blood and tears, the screams and moans

Through the leaves and dirt

Whether I was sleeping in a tank or laying on the ground with a hole in my heart

I always thought about you.

Oh, my pretty flower girl.

I thought about your smile, which was like the sun after a cloudy day

I thought about your green eyes and how they sparkled when you laughed.

I thought about the way you woke me up with just a simple 'Hellloooo~'

My silly flower girl

I don't think you know

Not one single bit

About how I cut my way through one thousand men

Just to fulfill every single one of your twenty-three promises.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

All I wanted was to show you that pretty blue sky you feared so much.

I hope you didn't forget about me.

You know?

That strange SOLDIER boy,

Who fell from the sky

With a bright smile on his face

And arms ready to hold you tight until the very end?

My dear, sweet flower girl,

Don't cry over me.

I swear I'm not worth it!

I'm too much of a numbskull for you anyway.

So go find some other guy who'll protect you, love you, care about you,

Someone who won't let his job get in the way of seeing you.

Remember, remember, remember

You didn't like SOLDIER anyway, right?

They scared you, right?

It wouldn't be right for you to be sad over me then…

Right?

Oh, who am I kidding?

Defiantly not you,

My smart flower girl

You can see right through me

You know what I say don't mean a thing, baby.

It's selfish to say

But I could careless!

Please don't forget about me

Your SOLDIER boy

Cause what we had

Can never be replaced by roses, or chocolate, or presents

You can ask all you want,

Why I fell in love with you?

But I think it's obvious for anyone to see.

You are my perfection on my darkest of days.

My angel when my wings are torn off my back.

The only thing in my life that didn't crumble right under my feet.

And even if you say you were never worthy of me

I'd still lie down on the floor and let you walk all over me

Just to keep your pretty feet clean.

So let's make a new set of promises!

Ones that I'll never break in the next life

Or the one after that.

I promise to hold you and never let go.

I promise to see you every day or die trying.

I promise to give you all the love in the world so you never have to think twice.

And to sum up all twenty-three wishes,

I promise to take you to see that clear blue sky I love so much

And this time fly away with you by my side.

And all this is just for you,

My beautiful, precious flower girl.


	2. Sky Blue Eyes

**And now, Aerith's response to Zack.**

**Sky Blue Eyes**

So you died on the battlefield

Trying to get to me.

What were you thinking,

My sweet, handsome SOLDIER boy?

How could you fall in love with someone like me?

Just a girl from the slums who grew the flowers at her feet.

I say you're crazy.

I say you're dumb.

I say you messed up big time,

Cause you could have done a lot better then me.

Ah, but you'd disagree, wouldn't you,

My happy SOLDIER boy?

You'd say I was wrong.

You'd say I was silly.

You'd say I didn't look in the mirror enough to know any better.

Then you'd twirl me around on the bottom of your heels,

And go on about the flowers I've sold.

You didn't come back when you said you would.

You didn't call back when you said you'd get back to me.

It was all right, though

I didn't mind one single bit

I knew you didn't mean to let me slip by.

Not you,

My busy SOLDIER boy

I never thought you left me behind.

You weren't like those boys in the slums

Who'd tell you pretty things,

Then leave you when you gave them what they wanted.

How could I think that of you?

My special SOLDIER boy.

You, who fell from the sky like an angel,

And then got up like you had landed on a cushion.

You, who came to visit even when you were in trouble

And smiled like you didn't have the world on your shoulders.

You, who cried in my arms for hours

Because someone you cared deeply for

Left this world, and you, behind.

I never hated you,

Not one single bit.

Because I knew somehow I'd see you again

And then we could talk all we wanted

In a field of flowers

With no worries to hold us down.

You say you're sorry,

But I ask for what?

Because you never came to see me?

Because you never called to tell me you're okay?

Because you never took me to see the sky above?

Let me tell you then,

My silly SOLDIER boy,

That you never broke those promises.

And let me tell you how.

Every time I saw a smile, I saw you.

Every time the wind blew, I heard you.

And the sky?

Hehehe, you don't need to show me that.

Because the moment I looked into your sky blue eyes,

I wasn't afraid anymore.

Do you know why?

Because if those eyes were the same as the sky,

Then looking up at that sky would be like looking up at you.

Can you hear me,

My lovely SOLDIER boy?

Do you know that everyday and every night,

I clasp my hands together

And pray to see you again?

You told me not to cry for you

And to find another guy better then you.

That's a silly thing to tell me, however.

You said you're not worth the tears,

But to me, you deserve every single drop.

A better guy then you doesn't exist.

Not in my world

Not by a long shot.

Because I know there is not one man,

No matter how similar

Who can compare to your smile

Your laugh

Your voice

And your way of sweeping me off my feet.

So, my SOLDIER boy from heaven,

Can you see now why those promises don't mean a thing to me?

Even for a minute,

Your love is enough to make my knees wobble

And my green eyes water

Promises don't mean a thing to me

Cause you already fulfilled every last one.

And guess what?

I did see the sky and didn't quake in fear.

And do you know what I saw when I looked past the clouds and the birds?

I saw your beautifully sky blue eyes

Giving me the strength to move on to better days.

So don't regret, SOLDIER boy.

Cause I'm not afraid anymore

Under your sky blue eyes.

* * *

**Hmmmm…I don't know if I like this one as much. What do you guys think? **


End file.
